


All My Life ~ Drarry Fanfiction

by delphidolan



Category: Harry Potter - JK Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & JK Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Closeted Character, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, LGBTQ Themes, Lights Camera Drarry, M/M, Multi, Self-Acceptance, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphidolan/pseuds/delphidolan
Summary: ||REGULAR UPDATES||The war is over. Voldemort is dead. Hermione Granger goes on to become the Minister for Magic with Ron Weasley by her side as the Head of Law of Magical Enforcement.Harry Potter, on the other hand, chooses to stay in Hogwarts as their new Defence Against Dark Arts teacher while Draco Malfoy teaches Potions.As Albus and Scorpius stumble upon memories they never intended to seek, they are left with no choice but to unite two lovers seperated by conflict and fear.As they cross paths everyday, will Harry realise who he truly desires, and find courage to win the heart of his beloved? Or will Albus and Scorpius fail to help their fathers realise true happiness?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Comments: 22
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my fellow drarry shippers!
> 
> After much deliberation and contemplation (mainly due to all my writer insecurities)  
>  😌👌🏽), I have a decided to write my own Drarry Fanfiction!
> 
> I've read a lot of Drarry fanfiction, some of them good and some of them really good. So I thought, why not just try one myself?
> 
> I'm going to be honest, the script/plot of the book may resemble to other fanfiction, but if they resemble too greatly please let me know, even though this IS my idea from, you know, my mind, purely.
> 
> This book, like I said in my bio, is also available in Wattpad under the same username. However I decided to create this book here too since my sister reads the other version (clean). So technically you guys can read the first six to seven chapters posted in Wattpad. Or you can read them here, where I'll be posting every Tuesday and Friday of the week.
> 
> Anti shippers/rude comments are NOT welcome, although I could definitely use some constructive criticism. Please do not hesitate to correct my mistakes/ reach out to me as long as you maintain that one simple rule 💚.
> 
> I'm SO nervous and excited for you to read this book and I really, really hope you like it!
> 
> See you on Tuesday, my favourite Drarries!
> 
> Love,  
>  Delphi xx

PART ONE:

Albus had Scorpius over at his house for the summer vacations. Scorpius had never been here before, and was eager to have a look around the house, randomly pointing at each doors.

'Albus! What is that room for?'

'That is the library.'

'And that?'

'That's my dad's room, Scorpius.'

'What about this?'

'That's my dad's study, Scorpius. Honestly! Will you stop being so excited all the time and come and play Exploding Snap with me!'

'Right, I'm coming.'

They lounge about in Albus's room. He could tell Scorpius had something on his mind because usually he was really good at this game and would never miss a chance to boast about it, the Malfoy he was.

'What is it?', Albus asked, curiously

'Have you ever been in your dad's study?'

'Not really, why?'

' And you are not curious at all? I mean I know he's your dad and all, but he's Harry Potter! He must have some pretty interesting things yet to be discovered.'

Albus wondered. Him and his dad were never that close, with his dad always arguing with mum. He was pretty curious, yes.

'Let's go check out.' , said Albus

Albus and Scorpius hurry towards to the door. It was open. His parents were out, fortunately. His dad always felt guilty after a fight with his mum and took her out as a truce. Pretty hopeless, Albus thought.

'What's that?' , Scorpius asked, as he looked over the shelf and took out a bowl shaped silver instrument.

'That is a pensieve!' Albus exclaimed, grateful for knowing the answer before Scorpius explained it to him, for once.  
'Now I'm really curious about what he has stored in them.'

'But that is a serious breach of privacy! We can't just snoop around someone's memories, Albus!' Scorpius chided. But even he was very curious as to how it worked.

'Oh c'mon! My dad won't be back for a long time! Are you coming or not?' and with that, Albus dunk his head in the glowy liquid of the pensieve. 

'Hold up!' Scorpius exclaimed. And not wanting to be left behind, he dunked his face along with Albus.

~inside the pensieve~

Year One:

'Is it true?' a pale boy said. 'They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?'

With a jolt, Albus recognised the boy to be Scorpius's father, Draco Malfoy. He turned around to see his best friend's face, who by his expression, Albus noted, had already recognised his father.

But that means...  
He turned around to see his dad! An eleven year old Harry stood in front of Draco, looking a bit nervous and confused.

'Yes', said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing either side of Draco as though they were his bodyguards.

'Oh, this is Crabbe and Goyle', said Draco carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. 'And my name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.'

The scene shifted and suddenly they found themselves at Hogwarts Quidditch Grounds.

Year Two:

'What's happening?' Ron asked Harry. 'Why aren't you playing? And what's he doing here?'

He was looking at Malfoy, taking in his Slytherin Quidditch robes.

'I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley', said Malfoy, smugly. 'Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team.' 

Albus looked around to see his father admiring the broomsticks. But for a split second, it seemed like Harry was admiring the owner of the broomsticks rather than the broomsticks itself.

'That's stupid.' Albus thought and looked at Scorpius watching Hermione. He noticed how similar young Hermione looked to Rose. Albus smirked.

The scene shifted again, and this time, they were at the Great Hall. They noticed a huge crowd near the table. Scorpius led Albus closer to the crowd and watched the scene unfold.

Year Three:

'Sure you can manage that broom, Potter?' said a cold, drawling voice.

Draco Malfoy had arrived for a closer look at Harry's firebolt, Crabbe and Goyle' right behind him. New, Albus guessed, for the crowd seemed to be hypnotised by it.

'Yeah, reckon so.', said Harry casually.  
'Got plenty of special features, hasn't it?' said Malfoy with malice. 'Shame it doesn't come with a parachute - in case you get too close to a Dementor.'

'Pity you can't attach an extra arm to yours, Malfoy', said Harry tauntingly. 'Then it could catch the Snitch for you.'

As Malfoy narrowed his eyes and stalked away, the scene changed.

Year Four:

'And there's a picture, Weasley!' said Malfoy, flipping the paper over and holding it up. 'A picture of your parents outside their house - if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?'

Albus looked at Scorpius, who went pink, looking at his father with distaste. Albus felt helpless. 

'You do realise your father never meant a single word of it, don't you? It's what he was expected to be like, you know? Maintaining his image as the Slytherin king.' Albus consoled.

'Thanks, Albus.' Scorpius said thoughtfully and suddenly jumped, ' He is going to attack Harry!' 

Just then a loud bang was echoed across the hall and a white ferret stood in place of Draco Malfoy. Scorpius blinked.

The scene swayed a bit, like Harry didn't quite remember what happened after that. After the swaying stopped, Draco was back to human and Hermione was talking to Ron and Harry.

'He could've really hurt Malfoy, though', she said. 'It was good, really, that Professor McGonagall stopped it-'

'Hermione!' snapped Ron furiously, 'You're ruining the best moment of my life!'

Albus almost missed it, but he noticed the way Harry took a glimpse at Malfoy, who was brilliantly pink in his face, and look relieved. It was then, Albus had began a theory on why this pensieve showed memories involving Draco and Draco only.

He didn't know what to do with this theory.  
The scene shifted.

Year Five:

They found themselves inside the Hogwarts Express. 'That's Harry, your mum Ginny, Professor Longbottom ('Blimey!', Albus thought, 'the professor he knew looked nothing like the scared boy in front of him!'), Luna Lovegood, Ron and Hermione.' said Scorpius.

Albus turned around to find Draco Malfoy smirking at Harry from between Crabbe and Goyle.

'What?' said Harry aggressively, before Malfoy could open his mouth.

'Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you detention', drawled Malfoy, whose sleek blonde hair and pointed chin looked exactly like Scorpius's. Anyone who knew Malfoy as a fifteen year old would never have questioned Scorpius's parentage. The resemblance was uncanny.

'You see, I unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments.' continued Malfoy.

'Yeah. But you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone.'

The scene shifted on Malfoys's sneering face and the surroundings dissolved again.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Year Six:

'Isn't this the abandoned girls bathroom? The one were Moaning Myrtle dwells?' asked Scorpius. Albus was about to answer him when he heard someone crying in one of the stalls. He spots Harry hiding behind the wall and joins him. With a start, he realises it was Malfoy who was crying, while Myrtle consoled him.

'Don't', crooned Myrtle. 'Don't... tell me what's wrong... I can help you...'

'No one can help me.' shuddered Malfoy. 'I can't do it... I can't... it won't work... unless I do it soon he's going to kill me!' cried Malfoy. Scorpius was stunned to say the least. He's never seen his father so deep in despair. He looked so vulnerable, it broke his heart.

'He's talking about being a Death Eater, isn't he? When he was assigned to kill Dumbledore?' asked Albus quietly. Scorpius nodded mutely.

Draco looked up to see Harry standing behind the mirror and they whip out their wands at the same time. They started hexing each other, with Myrtle shouting ' Stop! STOP!'

Albus's heart stopped as Malfoy's face contorted in rage and bellowed, 'Cruc-!' 

'SECTUMSEMPRA!' yelled Harry, waving his wand blindly. Malfoy's chest slashed open as though gut by sword. Scorpius watched horrified as his father fell in a puddle of water that was turning red due to blood. Albus watched as Harry gave a feeble 'No!' and rushed towards Malfoy.

Albus had never seen his dad so disgusted and angry with himself. In the chaos of it all, Albus almost missed it, but from the moment his dad hurt Malfoy, his surroundings became more defined. He could see every scratch on stone basin, every tiny drop of blood flowing. That in itself was worrisome. Like his father had the scene etched permanent in his memory.

As Snape rushed in, the scene dissolved again.

Year Seven:

The house was huge, like a palace. Scorpius gave a startled yelp. Albus looked at him questioningly.

'This is my home. We're in the Malfoy Manor. That's Bellatrix, my grandmother Narcissa, my grandad Lucius Malfoy and Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf.' said Scorpius. 

Albus gave a small shriek as he noticed a black haired boy on the ground with his face disfigured grotesquely. 'Look, Ron and Hermione! Then that means... this boy is Harry Potter?' wondered Scorpius.

Albus saw Lucius steering a scared looking Malfoy and stopping in front of Harry. The stooped down to Harry's eye level when Lucius said.' Look carefully Draco, we don't want to make mistakes, we have to be sure before we summon the Dark Lord.'

Draco looked anywhere but his eyes and Albus knew why. Although his face was disfigured drastically, his brilliantly green eyes would be a dead giveaway.

'Look closer, Draco.' urged Lucius. Malfoy had no choice but to look into his eyes. Their eyes locked. Albus held his breath. His dad's eyes seemed to be pleading with Draco's, although Albus didn't understand why. Surely after his dad almost killed him, Malfoy would want revenge?

But that wasn't the case. After Draco shows indecisiveness, someone shrieked loudly.

Turns out it was Bellatrix screeching about some sword. Harry and Draco looking into each other's eyes was the last thing he saw before the scene swayed again.

They were back in Harry's study. As they stood up, they heard the sound of the main door closing with a thud, followed by his mum and dad's muffled voices.

'Hurry!' whispered Albus, and led him back to his room. His mind was still reeling from all the memories he'd seen in the pensieve.  
Albus shut the door to his bedroom and locked it.

'What... What was that?' asked Scorpius, still white from the memory of his father almost dying in the bathroom. 'Why do wizards use pensieves, Scorpius?', asked Albus, hoping he'd get it before having to explain it.

'Pensieves are used by wizards to store memories usually to clear their head of too many thoughts. They can also be used to store memories you think are too dangerous or private, especially if you're not good in Occumelency. It does not actually erase the memories but rather pushes them into the back of your head, you don't think about them much', explained Scorpius, his face growing confused and curious at the same time.

'It's pretty simple, what those memories mean, isn't it? My dad's relationship with Mum has been going rocky for ages. I suppose there's only so much pretending you can do...', wondered Albus loudly. 

Scorpius still looked confused before going standstill, 'You think... your father's gay?'

'I'm guessing bi. It would have to be impossible to have three children being gay. No one's ever that good of an actor. Personally, I think he was so terrified of his feelings that he jumped at the slightest opportunity to date a girl. He did love her. But never fell in love with her', guessed Albus shrewdly.

'Feelings... For whom?', asked Scorpius, although he knew the answer.

Albus smirked,' Why, your father, Draco Malfoy of course! If dad ever finds out, he is going to be pissed!'

'My dad could use a bit of love and happiness', thought Scorpius fleetingly. He did not voice it out loud. 'What about Ginny then?'

Albus shook his head. 'Next week, school starts again. I bet you anything they're gonna divorce before then.'

'But how do we get them to admit their feelings to each other? Assuming my dad does have feelings for him...'

'He does. At the Malfoy Manor, I saw it. As to how to make them realise, it shouldn't be that hard, yeah? We're both in Slytherin, with your father as the Head of Slytherin house. We do some mischief, your dad would come straight for us. But since my dad is the Head of Gryffindor house, your dad cannot involve him in front of us. Bu-'

'But dad will complain about you to Harry! And then they have a reason to be talking to each other alone! Albus, it's brilliant! Except one tiny problem.'

'What?'

'We've always been the losers of our house and aren't good at planning pranks and stuff. How on earth are we gonna stir up mischief to make him angry enough to leave his dungeons?'

Albus grinned. He knew just the person who was brilliant when it comes to mischief.

'You leave that to me. Now pack your things before you dad comes to pick you up. We're going to have an amazing year at Hogwarts.'

***


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was having a bath when a crashing sound echoed across the hall. He was sure that James and Teddy had something to do with it. He dressed up and went around to see what was going on.

Teddy was now around 22 years old and was working for Charlie as an apprentice. He and James rarely saw each other since James was still in school, but when they did meet, Harry had the hardest time controlling them.

Turns out it was Albus and his best friend, Scorpius. They were hunched over a broken bottle of ink and soaked up parchments. When they saw Harry coming, they stopped bickering and Albus immediately started apologizing. 

'I'm sorry father. I was writing and I didn't notice the ink bottle near my elbow an-'

'It is my fault, Mr. Potter! I kept th-'

'That's okay, Scorpius', said Harry, not unkindly. That's when he notices a stack of envelope near the parchment and picked one of top.

'George Weasley, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Compound no. 93, Diagon Alley', Harry repeated.

Albus looked normal while Scorpius looked guilty. Harry sighed.

'Since when did you started writing to Uncle George?' question Harry.

'What do you mean? I've always been on good terms with Uncle George! Now give me back my envelope, please.' said Albus indignantly.

Harry was suspicious but he gave back the letter to Albus, who took it and chanted, 'Scourigify !' When the ink cleared up, Albus stalked back to his room.

'Scorpius, when is your father coming to pick you up?'

'In the Evening, Mr. Potter.'

'Oh, you can call me Harry', he said absent-mindedly, 'Do you think he'd like to join us for dinner?' As soon as Harry asked, he regretted it. He could barely pull himself together at Hogwarts. What was Harry thinking?

On the other hand, wheels started turning in Scorpius's head. He wanted to see them together in a room. Scorpius didn't know what to think of all this honestly. He knows for a fact Harry himself had testified and voted for his dad's innocence. But other than that, he never really noticed anything. But he also knew how perceptive Albus can be if he puts his mind to it.

'I'll talk to him. I'm sure he would agree', said Scorpius, smiling.

Just then, Teddy and James came howling down the stairs and shouted excitedly, 'When are the Weasley's coming, dad?'

Harry panicked. Of course! It was an yearly tradition of the entire family of Weasleys coming for dinner just a week before school started. Having Draco Malfoy for dinner with a house full of Potters and Weasleys might not be the best idea.

'Ask your mum to ready the dining area. I'll handle the cooking.' said Harry. Speaking of the Weasleys, how on earth was Harry to tell his best friend, his number one buddy since day one, that he was planning on divorcing his little sister? 

Harry was sure Hermione would understand. She always did. But Ron...  
Harry gave out a long sigh and rubbed his scar absent-mindedly. And then he stalked of to the kitchen with Lily and Teddy to prepare dinner while Kreacher, the house elf, cleaned the whole house.

***

Pretty soon Harry's house was filled with shrieks of laughter, screaming and giggling. Ron, George, Bill and Charlie were lounging on the couch with a small bottle of firewhiskys in the hand. Ginny, Hermione, Fleur and Angelina were all sitting beside the countertops, laughing. 

Lily and Louis were dangling from Harry's back and front, piggy back style while Hugo and Dominique were pestering Harry that it's their turn now. Harry couldn't see Teddy and Victoire anywhere and knew they were in his room together.

Albus, Scorpius and Rose were all huddled around in a circle, talking in whispers. While Albus looked serious, Scorpius sat there with a sappy smile on his face, staring at Rose. Harry shook his head, smiling. He can almost imagine the look on Malfoy's face when he finds out. Speaking of Malfoy... he should be here any second.

Just then a very distinct bell echoed and Harry suppressed the urge to shout, 'Don't open the door, I got this!'

He reached the entrance and opened the door. And there stood in all his pale glory, Draco Malfoy.

He tips his head in recognition. 'Potter. Scorpius?'  
No hello. No hey, how have you been. Typical Malfoy, Harry smiles. He lets Lily and Louis down and asks them to go play among themselves.

'It's nice to see you too, Malfoy. Come on in.' Harry says with a small smile.

Looking at Harry, Draco felt himself thaw a little bit. He was excellent with children, Draco already knew that, but seeing him with children gave a painful twinge in his chest. The good kind.

Draco steps in and looks around to see something incredibly amiss, everyone in this room was a ginger. It was a like he crashed one of those S.P.E.W meetings Hermione always grated about. Except this was probably a meeting for Let Us Turn Every Single Human On This Planet A Ginger And Take Over The World. Draco snorted. Atleast he wouldn't be surprised.

Harry was walking downstairs with Albus and Scorpius when he noticed the way Malfoy was barely inside the house and stood rigidly upright. Harry frowned.

'Why are you still standing there with your coat on? Aren't you joining us?'

'Why', said Draco, looking incredibly confused, 'would you think I'd join a ginger invasion?'

Harry looked at Scorpius while he smiled back sheepishly. 'I'll convince him', he whispered to Harry, 'Just help me out. Please.'

Harry grinned at Scorpius and patted him forward. Draco looked at them wearily. The two people he loved the most conspiring against him did not sit well with Draco.

Wait, what?

He did not like Harry. And he certainly did not love Harry either! Momentarily flustered, he realised he'd been staring at Harry for too long and Scorpius was looking at him all weird.

Great.

'Are you ready? The car is waiting.' said Draco, who was still fidgeting.

'Um, dad? Can we stay here for dinner, instead?'

'Not today, Scorpius. We still have to pack your trunk. Besides, Harry has guests over.'   
Draco tried to whisper the last sentence so that Harry wouldn't hear it but no such luck.

'So what?', question Harry, looking positively offended, 'You're just as welcome as any guest of mine! We still have a week's time. Albus can help Scorpius pack his trunk, won't you Albus?' he looked at his son, who was nodding.

'You might not have a problem with me, Potter. But I will not dine with the Weasleys. It is not a matter of pride. They will... not find me welcome here.'

Harry stepped closer till he could almost see the flecks of blue in his silvery eyes.  
'This is my house, Malfoy. They'll just have to deal with it, won't they? Besides, it is not like what you think. We're past holding grudges now. Come Albus, Scorpius, I'll take you to your tables, Kreacher will be serving soon.' And with that, Harry left a dumbfounded Malfoy who was retreating to the dining hall with Albus and his son by his side.

Draco felt the corners of his lips rise as he followed his son and his man.

***


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> I was going to skip this part originally, but in most of the fanfics I've read, Ron always turns out to be the bad guy and I think their friendship deserves more credit.

'Have you got everything?', enquired Harry, for what seemed like the millionth time. His children rolled their eyes, again, for what seemed like the millionth time.  
'Yes, dad', they chorused.

'Doesn't matter. Your mum will mail you if you do miss something.' mumbled Harry, messing with James's hair, kissing Lily on her forehead and hugging Albus. 

'Be good. Please. Especially you, James. And no hexing people just because they make fun of your friends like the last time, Lily. I'm the Head of Gryffindor and I can't have my own children serving me detentions. But that doesn't exclude you, Albus.' lectured Harry. Why he bothered, he didn't know. They certainly didn't bother.

'You get a move on Harry', said Ginny, holding Lily's trolley, 'I'll see the kids off.' He waved at Ginny, hugged Ron and Hermione, and went rushing to get in the teacher's compartments.

Two days after the dinner with the Weasleys, they finalised their divorce. The subject of children was still a sensitive matter. But since their school was starting soon, they decided to keep the matter vague and think about it next year.

As soon as Harry got in, he was greeted by a smilling Neville, who had saved him a seat.

'Hello, Harry. Nice time spent in holidays, I presume?'

'Hello, Neville. Well mostly. How is Hannah?'

'She's splendid, she is, yeah-'

Just then the compartment door slid open to reveal Draco Malfoy, looking stony faced, as usual.

'Potter. Longbottom. The rest of the compartments are filled.'

And without any further explanation, slid his luggage underneath the seat and took a seat beside Harry.

'Got on alright, then? How's Scorpius?' asked Neville, eager to dissolve the sudden tension that had developed. 

'Actually, it is because of Scorpius we ran late', said Draco, his face pinched mildly in irritation before smoothening out in confusion, 'Boy had a considerable amount of luggage to pack. I didn't have time to check, so we just tied it up. What about you, Longbottom, parked all right?'

'Oh, Hannah wouldn't let me go anywhere near my car since I forgot my mimbulus mimbletonia in the car and it spewed gum all over the seats.' shuddered Neville. Harry wondered whether he was shuddering due to the memory of gum on his seats, or Hannah's face after finding out about it. He decided he didn't want to know.

'So, how's Ginny then? She'll kill me, I forgot to write her a letter last week.'

'I wouldn't know, I guess.' mumbled Harry. No point not letting them know.

Draco perked up at this,'You are her husband, Potter. Who else would?'

Harry felt a bit elated, against his will, when he replied.

Neville gaped at Harry, 'But... How? I know Ginny has been a bit put out lately, but she didn't seem hugely upset. And quite frankly speaking, neither do you.'

'Because it was a mutual decision, Neville. The last few years had been coming up to this, I guess.'

'And what did Ron have to say about this?'

Harry smiled drily, 'That's a story, mate.'

***

It was the day after they legalised the divorce. Harry and Ginny had already sent a letter to Ron explaining their decision, and inviting him to dinner the next day to talk about it face to face. 

Hermione's reply came soon enough. She didn't say much in the letter. But she confirmed the dinner, said she would come at 6 with Ron.

The day rolled in soon enough. Ron and Hermione arrived and were hanging their coats when Harry noticed that Hugo and Rose were not with them. 

'They're at George's', explained Hermione, hugging Harry and Ginny, 'thought we could have dinner with just us, like the old times.'

Fat chance, thought Harry, looking at Ron. He hadn't said anything. Harry looked a bit desperately at his best friend and then led the way to the kitchen.

They were midway through their meal and Ron looked up at Harry for what seemed like the first time since they were here. 'Why?' he asked, quietly.

'Ron, this was a mutual decison. Ginny and I still care about each other, very much so, but it's not the same anymore. We've known it for quite a while, and I think you've known it too.'

'No I haven't known it for a while.' said Ron, now openly glaring at Harry. 'I still don't understand. What is not the same anymore? Have you found someone el-'

'Ron! It's not what you think', said Ginny, matching Ron's glare with an even fiercer intensity, 'Harry has been faithful to me. Don't you dare depreciate our relationship like that. Harry and I love each other, but we're not in love anymore. It is as simple as that.' 

Harry felt a surge of gratitude for Ginny. He might not love her in the same sense, but he'd never stop being in awe for the woman that she is.

'If only you preferred women over certain blonde men' Harry's subconscious sneered. He ignored the thought.

'I've set up a guest room for you guys, it's quite late, you should stay for the night.' said Harry, hoping they'd say yes.

'That's wonderful, Harry, Ginny. I'd really li-'

'We're not staying here.' said Ron, in a final tone of voice.

'Well then, you can go home', Hermione turned to look at her husband, 'Ginny, show me the room?'

Ron looked at Hermione's retreating back, more despairing than ever.

Harry didn't know what to do. He thought Hermione would handle it, make things easier for him. And then he realised she had made things easier for him. 

Harry took two bottles of Firewhiskeys and a bowl of peanuts and sat in the living room, feeding the fire in the fireplace. Ron followed him.

'Do you what memory always comes to me when I'm drinking?' asked Harry, his eyes twinkling. Ron took a gulp but didn't say anything.

'The time when you ate the chocolates given to me by Romilda. We had to take you to Slughorn and he gave us a drink which turned out to be poisonous. You fell unconscious.'

'That's hardly bloody cheerful. Thought I almost died', mumbled Ron.

'Yeah. It really scared me, back then. I was panicking so much, my hands shook real bad when I was shoving that bezoar down your throat. Really thought I was gonna lose you. One of the most terrifying thoughts I've ever had.'

When Ron looked at Harry, his eyes were glistening. Ron's were too, he realised.

'Listen, mate. I'm sorry, back there. I wasn't being fair. It was so out of the blue, I didn't know what to think. If this is what you and Ginny really want, then I support you, a hundred percent. Always will.

'You have no idea how happy this makes me, you supporting me. You're my best friend, Ron. I cannot lose you.'

By this time, they were openly crying, tears glittering their cheeks silently in the firelight. Ron pulled him in a hug and said, 'Aight, it's getting too sappy. I'm going to bed. I can already see 'Mione's smug face before I have the chance to say anything. She's always been smart, that woman.'

Harry laughed and then went to sleep, feeling lighter than ever.

***


	5. Chapter 5

Harry stacked his copies of textbooks and parchment in a corner as neatly as possible. He readied his classroom for his new batch of sixth years. He yet had to look up notes for a Patronus Charm. He sighed. 

Making notes was the worst part of being a proffesor. But that was nothing compared to the feeling of looking at his students' happy faces as they recall their most joyful memory to cast the charm.

But he himself wasn't feeling very jolly at the moment. Two days ago, he had tried casting his Patronus, just for fun. As the blue light emitted from the wand, he waited for it to turn itself into the Stag. It never did. It just kept changing shapes, like it wasn't sure what to become.

'A corporeal Patronus', muttered Harry absent-mindedly, remembering Mrs. Bones from all those years ago. He hadn't tried casting the charm after that. At first, he thought his memory wasn't strong enough. But that couldn't be true, since it was the happiest memory he could remember - holding his children for the first time, one by one. And that memory had served him before perfectly fine and was less likely to change.

He could think of two people who are as skilled as him when it comes to Defence Against Dark Arts. Neville Longbottom was his first choice, naturally. But although he was as skilled as Harry, it was Harry who taught him the Charm. He doubted Neville would know much more than he did.

Harry set his last stack of parchment before looking at the clock. He had an hour before the students arrived. He charmed his watch to give him a fifteen minute warning before the hour ends and set off in search for a certain Potions proffesor.

***

Draco had just come from the Greenhouse with a handful of Mandrake's tears needed to make The Healer's Potion. He set down his vials and started making a set of instructions on the board when someone knocked the door.

The door opened before Draco could give his permission. He met a pair of startling green eyes.

'Potter. What is it?' said Draco, turning back to his notes.

'Would you say you're an experienced in Defence Against Dark Arts?', asked Harry, looking unsure.

'What kind of question is that? Isn't that your area of expertise anyway?', asked Draco, his eyebrows rising in confusion.

'Just answer the qu-, forget it. Well, I have a doubt.'

Draco smirked and raised his eyebrows yet again, although this time in amusement.

'Take a seat, Potter. And ask.'

Harry carefully noted his tone. There was no signs of mocking or sneering, only pure amusement. Harry felt his shoulders relax and took a seat.

'My Patronus', he began, twisting with his wand until Draco put a stop to it and put it on the table, ' it's not corporeal anymore.'

'You mean it does not form a specific shape? Can you still cast it?'

'Yes.', said Harry, twirling his wand again, 'EXPECTO PATRONUM!'

A silvery blue light emerged from the wand. It was clearly powerful, Draco could see as much. This had nothing to do with the power of his memory, then. It kept shifting shapes like it was confused, and then shimmered away.

Harry looked at Draco for an explanation but to his astonishment, he started laughing. Harry felt curious at first, never having heard his laugh before. It was as manly as it could get, throaty and full of mirth.

And then he soon felt embarrassment, he never had this problem before and he was certain it wasn't because of him! How dare he-

'Are you in a heartache, Potter?' asked Draco, his silver eyes filled with amusement.

Harry was taken aback. He then vaguely remembered that Patronuses can change form if the caster of the spell was going through an emotional turmoil of sorts. He'd known someone, who's Patronus changed shape, he couldn't remember who.

'No! No I'm-!', he broke off, looking at Draco fully for the first time. Years had done nothing but mature him, his silver hair as soft as he remembered, his pale skin as smooth. His eyes as silvery as his hair. There were very few fine lines visibly, but if one looked closely, they would notice faint lines on his forehead, probably from raising his eyebrows too much.

It's about time you realise who you are, Harry. Who else notices a man so closely, if not for his admirer?, his subconscious sneered.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't realise that Draco was smiling, instead of smirking, and looking at Harry. He always thought he had a nice smile even though his smirk suited his personality even more.

'Well? No use denying, Potter. Who is it?'

Just then, his watch gave a large ticking noise, indicating that his class was almost about to begin.

'Later, Malfoy', smirked Harry.  
'Saved by the bell, Potter. Don't think I'm going to forget this.'

***  
Just as expected, his students were all in wonder and excitement. He had finished giving his notes and told them put away the quills and parchments and take out their wands.

As they all chanted the spell, the room was soon filled with blue sparks, half formed Patronuses and a very few corporeal ones floating around the room.

He was walking around the class assisiting his students and giving them tips when one Patronus caught his eye.

'Merlin's Beard, Rose. Is that supposed to be... A Branchiosaurus?', asked Harry, craning his neck to look at its face. Rose blushed.

'Teddy gave me a book of dinosaurus a few years back and I've been obsessed with it. These are my favorite type of them. Peaceful herbivores but very aggressive looking.' said Rose, still looking proud of her Patronus.

Other purebloods students were still staring at the extinct animal. Some looked positively terrified. Of Patronus or Rose, he knew not.

He idly remembered the time he saw Albus's Patronus for the first time. It was Ferret, his pet ferret. Ron had a nice laugh at that one.

Harry shook his head, smiling. He positively loved his job and was never going to forget the sensation of having thought other something to help be better, stronger wizards/witches everyday.

Nymphadora, remembered Harry out of nowhere, each word filling him with a sense of dreadfulness, It was Tonks's Patronus that changed shape after she fell in love with Remus. 

***


	6. Chapter 6

Months passed by, the Hogsmeade trip was around the corner. Harry idly wondered whether he should go, too. Neville was always anxious to go to his wife, check up on her as much as he can, now that she's pregnant. Harry was certain he'd use this trip to take care of her and keep her company.

Meanwhile, Albus and Scorpius were already huddled together, brainstorming ideas to bring their parents together. Albus was trying to convince Scorpius to bring his dad with him to Hogsmeade. Scorpius didn't exactly jump at the idea.

'You know how he is, Albus. Plus, he'd find it weird if I just asked him to join me just this once!'

'He's your dad, Scorpius! How weird can it get? It's hard for me, too! I'm not James or Teddy, he'll find it suspicious, too. But mostly happy. So will your dad.'

Scorpius still wasn't sold, 'And what if he asks about you? He'll expect you to keep me company and would excuse himself.'

Albus frowned, thinking hard. 'You tell Draco that I have some notes to go through with Dad and that I'll meet you in Hogsmeade. Ask him to keep you company till then, for a walk or something.'

'You're not gonna give up on this, are you?' sighed Scorpius heavily, looking convinced.

'Even if I did, you wouldn't. You just don't know that yet.'

Scorpius did know. His dad wouldn't admit it, but being on decent terms with Harry has drastically improved his life. Even in ways he either didn't want or meant to. He was just more cautious than Albus, who was ready to jump at the next shiny idea. But he left it at that.

As left the Slytherin common room and walked down the Great Hall, he could almost feel the judgement poring out of other students. A Slytherin Potter and his best friend, the Death Eater's son. He was obviously used to it by now, and Albus more so. He knew it was stupid to let them get inside his head, believe their stupid rumors. But that didn't stop him from being insecure.

Albus knew Scorpius would never be impervious to these rumors, whatever act he puts on. He slung his hand over his shoulder pulling him closer, an open sign of support. Scorpius smiled.

They soon stood near the staircase and parted ways, one to the Defense Against Dark Arts class, the other to Potions.

***

Draco was wrapping up the ingredients that remained from the last potion. He skillfully covered them in animal hide using four precise steps he learned from his Godfather and stored them in his cupboard.

Scorpius stood outside the door, nervous. It wasn't just because of fear of failing. His dad just generally made him nervous, even though he hadn't really done anything to warrant such anxiety.

He knocked twice on the door and stood patiently. He heard a faint, 'Come in.' and opened the door. He stepped in lightly and closed the door.

Draco was surprised to see his son standing near the door and broke out in a smile. 'Hello, Scorpius. Want to help me put away these ingredients?'

He smiled back and nodded, relived he'd have a few minutes before doing the actual talking. He lived for moments like these, when they were both in a relatively good mood, doing what they liked the best. Scorpius soon summoned all his courage and tentatively looked at his father.

'Hogsmeade trip is coming up soon.'

Draco looked at his son, puzzled.  
'I know. You'll be going with Albus, right?'

'Actually, he said he has a few things to do before leaving for the trip. Something about going through his DADA notes with Harry. So, I was wondering whether you'd go with me, for a walk before we meet Albus on the way.'

Draco too, much like Harry, was thinking of not going to the trip. And then he looked at his son, his silver eyes, much like his, filled with hope. Draco felt a rush of warmth inside and grinned. 'Of course, Scorpius. We'll leave together.'

On the other side of the castle, Albus felt equally lucky. His father had positively beamed at the suggestion and agreed immediately.

The Slytherin duo slept soundly that night, with huge grins etched on their faces, filled to brim with excitement.

***

The week soon passed and the day soon rolled by. Neville, being the Debuty Headmaster, was leading students - except for Albus and Scorpius - through the front gate, forming queues with Argus Filch, who stood way back with a handful of detectors.

Just so they don't bump into each other sooner than planned, Albus decided to walk with Harry through the scenic route around the lake while Scorpius and Draco wandered around the shops, looking at various trinkets and other commodities.

Soon half an hour was up, Albus and Scorpius steered their father towards the Three Broomsticks, neither of them knowing what was in store for them.

Albus saw his best friend and he called out his name. Scorpius grinned and hurried over, his father walking leisurely, not far behind.

'Hello, Scorpius', greeted Harry while Scorpius beamed at him, 'Hello, Malfoy.'

'Potter. Albus.' nodded Draco, tilting his head in recognition. Harry snorted. 'The way you greet people, Malfoy, they'd think you were an aristocrat straight out of the 80s'

Draco smirked, 'But I am an aristocrat, although not straight out of the 80s. I have much better style.' Harry rolled his eyes, smiling. He looked around him and saw that Albus and Scorpius had already vanished to Merlin knows where.

'Fancy a drink, Potter?' asked Draco, already moving towards a table situated in a much secluded spot. By the time he reached the table, Draco had already pulled out a chair for him to sit. The gesture was oddly sweet, and Harry found himself slightly pink in the face, his mind going overdrive.

'Look at you, Harry, blushing like a schoolgirl on her first date. And yet you have doubts on who you are, and most importantly, who you like.' his subconscious sneered.

'Shut up!' muttered Harry lightly, not knowing he had spoken out. Draco arched a perfect eyebrow at Harry, making him flustered.

'Nothing. I didn't mean you. Voice in my head...'

'The Chosen One finally going daft, is he? Is this about your epic secret heartache that no one knows about?' asked an amused Draco, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

Draco had not been unmindful about the way Harry blushed when Draco pulled his chair out for him. The sight was so cute, he nearly cooed. And then Draco remembered about Harry's current affair, and that was enough to put out his mood.

Five minutes alone with Draco and Harry had already rolled his eyes twice. How was he to to spend an entire evening with such an insufferable git?

'But you don't really mind, do you? As long he is your insufferable git?' said a smug voice in his head.

No. No he didn't.

Merlin's polka dot underpants, what is he getting himself into?

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Hello Drarries 💓  
> You might notice a few changes I made with the work since I've posted two or so additional chapters   
> If it gets confusing, you can start from the beginning or comment down below so that I can help.
> 
> Delphi xx


	7. Chapter 7

'I'm tired of convincing you otherwise.' stated Harry, taking a gulp of butterbeer.

Desperate to change the subject, Harry begins, 'You know, we've been on okay terms for almost five years for now and I still don't know much about you.'

'Does that shock you, Potter? Want to become best friends?' asked Draco sarcastically.

'Maybe if you weren't so damn difficult all the time.' muttered Harry, rolling his eyes.

Draco was taken aback. He was simply joking. And now he regretted it.

'What is your favourite colour?' he asked tentatively.  
Harry looked up, amusement and disbelief clear in his eyes.

'Blue. Blue and White. Yours?'

Draco smirked, 'Green.'

Harry wrinkled his nose in distaste, 'You're obsession with your House is ridiculous.'  
Draco leaned forward, staring intently into Harry's eyes. 'Is it?'

Harry looked puzzled before he realised why.  
He was looking at his glass, circling its rim. He cleared his throat, blushing like a schoolboy, 'Yes, yes it is.'

'I don't think I've ever seen your Patronus. Is it a ferret?'  
Draco gave him a dry look, clearly not amused. 'No. I haven't been able to cast one. I don't think any death eater can.'

'Snape could. He was a death eater.'

'Ah, yes. The doe Patronus. I did try once, when I was in my sixth year. Failed miserably. Couldn't produce a spark.'

Harry felt terrible. He looked at Draco and wondered how could he have ever complained about anything in his life when he had it so easy, compared to this man before him. Maybe not easy, but definitely better. Atleast he had the Weasleys, Sirius and Remus, his friends...

Harry wondered whether Draco ever had any friends. Sure, there was Crabbe and Goyle, but he was under the impression of them being his lackeys rather than friends.

'It's been a while since you were sixteen, you know.'

'Yes Potter, I know. But whatever happy memory left is not powerful enough to sustain the charm.'

Draco tried to indifferent about it, like it didn't bother him. But only Draco knew the pain of not being able to cast the charm. Whatever happy memory left was tainted by his screams, when they wouldn't allow his parents and his godfather to heal his crucio-battered body, the nights he spent wishing he was dead...

Nobody needs to know that, though. Draco didn't want or need sympathy, and certainly not from Potter.

'If you could have a Patronus, what do you think it would be?'

'It's my turn, Potter.'

'But I want to know.'

Draco thought hard. He didn't give any physical indication of it. But Harry saw the way he squinted his eyes infinitesimally, his lips slightly curled at the ends. He did not give himself much time to ponder why he knew his face so well.

'A peacock, I think. I had a relatively happy childhood. Before Hogwarts. or before Fifth year, at least.' he answered.

'Your father's pets. Makes sense.'  
Draco looked like he was about to ask how he knew, but decided against it. He remembered the day all too well and didn't wish to damper the mood.

They talked for what seemed like hours, conversation flowing smoothly between them. Soon it was time for them to return to Hogwarts. Harry was surprised, and a tiny bit scared, at how fast the time seemed to flow when he was with Draco. He pushed the thought away.

As they walked back together, Draco noticed a group of second year students walking and giggling in front of them. He heard his son's name midst their mindless chatter.

'You know, my mum was shocked to hear that Proffesor Potter's son was housed in Slytherin. With a Malfoy as his best friend, nonethless.'

'I remember my dad telling me how Proffesor Malfoy used to bully him. And that Scorpius isn't even his son...'

Draco growled, alerting the students in front of them, their eyes growing as wide as galleons. Harry quickly grasped his shoulders to turn him away from the students.

'Go and disperse to your respective common rooms immediately. And don't let me catch you speaking rubbish the second time, or I won't be this lenient.'

The students rushed to get out of their way, when Harry pulled Draco to a corner to calm him down. Draco was still muttering obscenities, his face screwed up in pain, rather than anger. Harry felt absolutely livid. He felt his heart break when he looked at Draco, his hands clenched, trying to control himself.

'Distract me, Potter. Now. Or I swear to god...'

'The sorting hat almost put me in Slytherin.'   
Draco stopped abruptly, turning to looking at Harry, who was going positively redder by the second and looked a bit surprised himself.

'What?' asked Draco, unable to move.   
'I really don't know why I told you that.' said Harry, still fidgeting

But it had done the trick. Images came to his mind, unbidden. Him and Harry sharing a dorm. Staying up late night, sharing stories. Becoming friends. Him wearing a Slytherin tie. Cheering for each other during Quidditch matches. Becoming best friends.

Becoming more than best friends.

'And why didn't it? Sort you in Slytherin, I mean.'

'I asked it not to.'

Draco frowned, looking thoughtful. 'I thought you were raised by muggles? What did you know about the Houses?'

'Ron. He told me about how almost all the dark wizards and death eaters come from, well, Slytherin. Mostly. No offense.'

Draco clenched his jaw, shaking his fists.

'Of course it was the Weasel,' he thought angrily. That ginger had been the sole reason he and Harry hadn't been friends immediately. His prejudice against him was borderline stupid.

'Funny, since it was a Gryffindor who betrayed your parents while the Head of Slytherin who sacrificed his life protecting yours.' he said bitterly.

He regretted those words almost as soon as he spoke them. He watched Harry's face go through various emotions, conflicting. Shock. Confusion. Anger. Hurt.

The last one almost broke Draco then and there.

'Like I said, he was, is, my best friend. I didn't know anything about Hogwarts back then and I was bound to listen to him. You can wallow in bitterness and self pity all you want. When you stop being an ass and move on, you know where to find me.'

And Harry walked away.

Draco wanted to kick himself. Being friends with Harry was the best thing that ever happened to him, besides Scorpius. Why did he always have to mess up like this?

He adjusted his cuff links and stared at Harry's retreating back. And he vowed to himself, he wasn't going to be the one to ruin this. 

No, he was going to make it right.

***


	8. Chapter 8

Cutting up the taproots, Albus silently thanked his stars that Scorpius was his Potions partner. He honestly couldn't whip up a potion to save his life.

Between Scorpius whispering instructions and Albus chopping his ingredients, it was almost impossible to talk about their failed mission and what had gone wrong.

Draco seemed normal enough, except for the occasional furrowing of his eyebrows, or the slightly chilly demeanor (more than usual, anyway).

Harry on the other hand, was extremely put out. Not that he spends too much time with his father, Albus could see something was wrong with him.

'Let it be, Albus. You're going to chop your finger off if you don't concentrate.'

'How do you not look the least bit curious! We need to- OW!'

He accidentally cut his finger and in panic, sent the cauldron flying straight at his books, the potion steaming through its pages.

'What is going on?', Draco pulled out his wand, 'Hold it steady, Albus.'

'Episkey!'

His wound closed up, but his book was ruined. He ignored the knowing look on Scorpius's face. 

'Thank you, Proffesor.'

' You couldn't have chosen a better timing. Next class I will be teaching a potion that might very well come for N.E.W.Ts. Make sure to let your father know about it so that you can get your book before then.'

'Yes, Proffesor.'

'I will excuse this just once. Now run along.'

He and Scorpius hurried out of the classroom to find Rose standing outside, waiting.

'Honestly, Scorpius! How could you be so careless? All potions half made are extremely dangerous! You of all people should know this.' ranted Rose, looking angrily at Scorpius.

Scorpius blinked, 'Actually, it was Albus's fault.'

'Oh.'

'Yeah, oh.' snickered Albus

'Were you worried about me, Rose? You were, weren't you?' said Scorpius, smirking.

'Fat chance, Bread Head. Now if you'll excuse me, I, unlike you, have got to run along to my next class.' said Rose, pink in the face.

'Bye Rose.'

But she was already past the halls. Albus sighed.

'Dad's going to chew me out for this.'

'I don't doubt.' said Scorpius, with a sappy looking smile from his earlier interaction.

***

Draco rubbed his face and sighed heavily. It's been two days since his fight with Harry. Things haven't changed, per se. But the guilt was unsettling. It was an emotion he was too familiar with, and frankly, done with too.

He'd been making excuses for himself for too long now, it was time to settle this out.

He pocketed his wand. He'll just have to hope for the best.

***

Draco knocked the door to DADA class and waited till he heard a 'Come in.' from the other side. He opened the door.

Harry was seated at his chair, parchment and ink bottles all messily strewn across the table. His hair, as always, was messy, thick and unkept. His eyes sparkled brilliantly when they landed on Draco's.

'Took you long enough, Malfoy. Come to apologise, then?'

Draco narrowed his eyes before answering, 'Yes.'

Harry was slightly taken aback.  
'Thought Slytherin was all about pride?' 

'I don't take any pride at knowing I hurt you with words that were quite unnecessary, at the moment.'

Harry blinked. Opened his mouth to say something and then closed again.

'I am sorry, Potter.'

Harry blinked some more. Draco grew impatient.

'Well?'

'Well what?'

'Aren't you going to say that you forgive me?'

'No.'

'No?'

'Unless...'

Draco narrowed his eyes. Harry looked positively mischievous, with his mouth curling up at the sides, his face resting lazily on his wrists. While he looked absolutely adorable, he didn't trust that look one bit.

'Unless what, Potter? I'm not feeling guilty enough to your bidding, so I really don't care whether you forgive me or not.'

Harry stilled, 'You don't?'

Draco wanted to whine like a child at this point. Instead he chose to sigh and take a seat before him.

'Unless, what?'

Harry grinned, and Draco felt his heart skip.

'Let me teach you how to cast a Patronus.'

***

'No.'

It was just one word, but resolution behind it was so strong Harry almost believed he wouldn't change his mind. 

But what Draco did not know was Harry could be really stubborn when he wants to. 

'Why not?'

Draco looked calm, too calm. But Harry noticed the way he silently twisted his ring, and took shallow breath. 

Maybe Draco noticed Harry looking at his hands, for he put them flat on his table, refusing to show a single ounce of emotion.

Oh Draco

'Some things you cannot just teach. I am perfectly fine without the charm, thank you very much.'

'I know you are, Malfoy. But aren't you the least bit curious to know what your Patronus might be?'

'No.'

'Please.' pleaded Harry. Draco looked confused and vaguely curious and Harry winced. Maybe he'd gone too far.

Harry thought his idea was a stroke of pure genius. He'd wanted to spend more time with Draco without seeming suspicious, and this way, he'd help Draco too. He is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher afterall.

'Fine. But no one will know about this. I'm serious, Potter.'

Harry grinned against his will, 'Of course.'

Draco gave a curt nod and stood up fluidly. He walked away with his cloak bellowing after him.

***

Albus had just gotten back from Herbology, his robes still muddy from digging the roots of a carnivorous plant whose inner gel was supposed to have miraculous properties. 

He personally did not feel very miraculous, considering it bit the same finger Proffesor Malfoy healed before. But lucky for him, he remembered the spell and healed it itself. It was not as effective, Albus could see that. There was a pink line on his index finger.

He was about to go to his common room when he remembered about his Potions book. Cringing slightly, he made his way to his dad's class.

He stood outside the door, ready to knock when he heard someone's voice.

'-but no one will know about this. I'm serious, Potter!' 

Proffesor Malfoy.

'Of course.' said a happy voice.

His dad.

Albus felt like his body turned to stone. Hands still poised at the door, ready to knock, he felt his heart thunder in excitement. Just then the door opened.

Draco stood, his eyes slightly widened in shock. He looked at Albus's hand, which was still mid air, and walked away. He gave a sigh of relief.

He hurriedly told his father what happened during Potions, his dad assuring him that he will write a letter to Flourish and Blotts and get it as soon as possible.

Harry looked much happier, a change he noticed immediately. Albus could not wait to go back to his common room.

***


	9. Chapter 9

'I still think you're overreacting, Albus.' sighed Scorpius, reading his copy of Quidditch through the Ages.

'Are you even listening to what I'm saying?' asked Albus sceptically, trying to snatch his book to recieve his full attention.

'Of course I am', Scorpius closed his book and yawned, it was rather late afterall. Albus waited till everyone had gone back to their dormitories to talk to Scorpius about what he had heard.

'I still think it's highly unlikely.'

'But just think about it! It does make perfect sense, doesn't it? Proff-! Draco would obviously not want anyone to know about it right away, and everyone knows that although dad and Draco made up, Uncle Ron still has his prejudice against the Malfoys, so dad wouldn't want anyone to this either.'

'But to think they're dating, Albus! Even if it makes sense, it's still highly unlikely-'

'I know I'm right, Scorpius! You didn't see dad after Draco left! He looked nothing like yesterday! Didn't even scold at me for my potion's book!'

Scorpius simply smiled at his excitement and nodded.

'Can we talk about this tomorrow? It's getting late and I have quidditch practice first thing in the morning. Gryffindor won the last championship but Slytherin won the last match against Ravenclaw. Tomorrow is Gryffindor v/s Hufflepuff and if Gryffindor wins, you better pray for me. Rose is not going to let me go easily.'

'I sometimes still can't believe you made it to the team. It seems like yesterday when you tried to summon your broom and it smacked your face.'

'Would you rather believe I'm actually talentless and Father's pulling the strings?'

'Bullshit, Scorpius! That's not what I meant and you know that. Anyone who's seen you fly can tell you that.'

Scorpius laughed and slung his hands over his shoulders, leading them to their dormitory, 'I know, Albus. I know.'

***

Draco was seated comfortably in the Great Hall, next to Harry. He looked very happy, too happy, for someone who had to wake up 7 in the morning.  
And that's when he remembered: today was Gryffindor v/s Hufflepuff.

Draco wasn't too worried. Rose Granger-Weasley had irrevocably inherited his dad's talents, of a seeker rather than keeper, that is. If they won this match, the next one would be Gryffindor v/s Slytherin. 

Draco smirked, and what a match it shall be.

He was so consumed in his thoughts he almost didn't notice the golden falcon swooping in the castle, headed towards him. He recognised it almost immediately; Horus, named after the falcon-headed Egyptian God.

Blaise had finally decided to write afterall.

Harry looked stumped at the falcon and Draco couldn't blame him. It was a rather magnificent looking creature. Blaise rarely let him out for errands, so he figured this must be important.

He pocketed the letter and looked at Harry, who looked like he was about to say something.

'What is it, Potter?'

'A falcon. A fucking falcon. You Slytherins can be extra as hell.'

'If having taste is what you call being extra, so be it.'

'Nevermind that. I need a print of your schedule.'

Draco arched a brow, 'I thought you were done stalking me, Potter. Especially after sixth year.'

Oh, the blush that spread across his cheeks. Draco grinned. He looked adorable, gaping like a fish, opening his mouth hesitantly.

'I am not stalking you. Never have, never will. I need it to know your free periods so that we can arrange a class at a time that will not clash with out lectures.' sputtered Harry indignantly, unable to meet his amused eyes.

'You still haven't given up on that, have you? I keep talking you- !'

'Nothing you say is going to make me change my mind. Besides, I thought you agreed?'

Draco pressed his lips and rolled his eyes, resigned to his fate.

Meanwhile, Scorpius was still staring at his father who was still conversing with Harry. He hadn't taken Albus seriously last night, but now he wondered. His dad was smiling, grinning even. He looked at Albus only to find out he'd been looking at Scorpius already, noticeably smug.

'Shut up.'

'I didn't say anything.'

'You were going to. Anyway, let's go wish Rose luck.'

'If she wins, you'll have to play against her.'

'And what a match it shall be.'

Just then Meridith came rushing towards them, her attention solely fixed at Scorpius.

'There is a good chance that Gryffindor might win this match. We obviously can't let them win so I've booked the grounds tomorrow and you have to be there. No excuses.'

'Sure, Merry. I'll be there.'

Meridith looked like she wanted to say something and then settled for, 'Don't call me Merry.'

'Sure, Merry.' grinned Scorpius.

She blushed and walked away. Just as they were about to leave they saw Rose making her way. She looked pissed. Albus groaned. He didn't get paid enough for dealing with Scorpius's love triangles. Besides, they were going to be late.

'Hello, Rose.' said Scorpius sappily, while Albus waved at her.

'Hello Albus, Scorpius. Well? Not going to wish me luck? Or have you finally realised I don't need any to beat your ass? 

'I'll wish you luck when you really need it.' he grinned, 'when you play against me.'

Rose grinned, 'Smooth, Malfoy.'

'But then again, does that mean I get to kiss you luck?'

This time she snorted, 'HA! Not smooth enough. Bye Albus.'

Albus shook his head, smiling. He then got up with Scorpius and together, rushed towards their next class.

***

Draco was done clearing up the students' workspace and was grading their homework. He still didn't know why he agreed to being taught, his night terrors still as fresh as ever. He was about to hang his cloak when he remembered Blaise's letter.

He opened it up and sat in his chair, reading.

***


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Draco,

I hope this letter finds you well and good. I am writing this letter to remind you of the commencement of our annual Ball. This year, as you know, is our turn to host this celebrated activity. I ask you and your family to therefore RSVP as soon as possible so that the necessary arrangements can be made. Your presence would be highly anticipated.

The Zabinis

Draco put aside the customary printed note before noticing another sheet.

*start of letter*

Dear Draco,

I am so sorry I haven't been writing as regularly as you would've liked (no need to argue, I know you love hearing from me, no homo).

St. Mungo's has been crazy lately. You will not believe the number of muggles who fall for our pranks every month! (And of course I'm innocent, get that smirk out of your face).

How is Scorpius? It's been so long since I've seen that boy! I hear Slytherins' are having their match next week! Tell your boy I wish him luck, even though he probably won't need it. I really wonder where he got his talents from since you were a complete sucker.

Anyway, if you even think of skipping the ball, I will find you. And I will not hesitate to summon your ass whether you like it or not.

Lots of love, hugs, kisses, rainbows and everything glittery,

Your BI-con  
Blaise 

*end of letter*

Draco grinned and kept the letter in his drawers. He then pulled out his parchment with his schedule and went in search for a certain green eyed Proffesor.

***

They were at Harry's classroom. Gryffindor v/s Hufflepuff match had just finished in Gryffindor's victory. The students were given the rest of the day if to celebrate and according to Harry, this was the perfect time to practice.

'You just have to concentrate, really.'

'And what have I been doing all this time?'

'Not concentrating enough, that's what.' said Harry, munching on chocolate.

Draco wanted to poke his tongue out at him, but since such demeanor is undignified and beneath a Malfoy, he flipped him off.

And then Draco tried to concentrate on his memory. Just when he thought he achieved something the screaming began. His own screams mixed with his aunt's cackling, his dad hunched over the chair, his mother crying, his godfather healing his crucio battered body, the taunting laughter, his mocking sympathy, those blood red eyes, bodies in the manor, bodies at his home...

'MALFOY!'

Draco collapsed for the third time that afternoon, his eyes squeezed shut. He kept hearing a faint whimper, untill he realised it was his own.

Harry pulled Draco up and helped him sit. He broke a piece of chocolate and fed him. Draco could not find it in himself to chew, so he waited for it to melt and then swallowed it.

'I remember the first time I tried to cast it.' said Harry abruptly, conjuring a chair next to Draco.

'I was with Remus, in this very classroom. I could hear my parents screaming, my mother specifically. His hissing, sometimes it still keeps me up at night. I'd wake up all disoriented, and remember it's all in my head.'

Draco felt frustrated. But hearing Harry say this, he felt a small sense of comfort. He wasn't the only one, even though he probably had it the worst. He used to look at his nightmares as a sign of weakness. He hated feeling this way. He guessed he felt a certain sense of peace that not even the mighty Potter was eluded from them. Made him feel less... Alone.

'Will he ever, truly, leave us?'

'I don't know, Draco. But what I do know is that with the right people, you get enough strength to fight them back and get through, even if it's just one day at a time.'

'You said my name.'

'What?'

'My name. Draco. You did not call me Malfoy.'

'Oh. Well.'

It was such a small thing, but the way Harry's face bloomed in red made Draco swoon. He wasnt sure why noticed such a small thing himself. But it was a change. 

'Lupin, he taught you to cast a Patronus?'

Harry smiled, remembering him, 'Yeah.'

'What was the memory you chose back then?'

Harry furrowed his brows and bit his lip. Unlike Draco, Harry wasn't afraid to wear his heart at his sleeve, letting the other person know exactly what he thinks.

'The first time I rode a broom. In Proffesor Hooch's class.'

'Oh yes, I remember. I had Neville's remembrall.'

'You used to be a complete prat.'

'I kno- wait a damn minute.'

'What?', laughed Harry, 'You were-'

'No, not that. I just realised something.'

Draco slowly smiled, which turned into a smirk when he noticed Harry's nervousness, 'The first time you rode a broom was with me, Potter. So that means...'

Harry looked confused before widening his eyes in horror.

'NO! I mean n-no it's not l-like that!'

'Your first happiest memory involves me on my broom with you?'

'We weren't exactly flying together, were we?'

'Whatever helps you sleep at night, Potter.'

Draco looked at Harry, smirking, only to find him already looking at him. That is when Draco noticed the lack of space between them.

Draco reached forward and clasped Harry's hand in his. He would probably regret this later, or now, when he pulls away.

But Harry clasped his hand right back and drew circles with his thumb, calming him. But they both already knew one thing.

They were probably never going to talk about this moment, or repeat it, ever again.

***

It was almost midnight, but sleep eluded Draco, as usual. He lay awake, his hands tingling from when he held Harry's. He groaned. 

This is stupid, thought Draco, losing sleep over Potter. You're stupid.

After another fifteen minutes, he decided to whip out his sleeping potion from his cabinet. He didn't like being dependant on potions for his basic needs, but this was getting ridiculous.

He unlocked his classroom and and opened the potions cabinet. Just as he was about to open the vial, he saw a pair of boots next to his door.

'Shit!' screamed Draco, almost dropping his vial.

Harry removed his invisibility cloak and grinned at Draco mischievously.

'What in the name of Merlin's pants are you doing here, so late at night?'

'Come with me.'

'What? Are you crazy? Have you seen the time?'

'Pussy.'

'Am not.'

'You so are.'

Draco sniffed, and then kept the vial back in its place.

'You've just ruined what could've been the best sleep I'd have had in days, Potter. If it's something stupid, I'll wring your neck.'

'I didn't even have to wake you up for this. How good could it have been?'

Draco grumbled but did not say anything, following Harry upstairs.

***


	11. Chapter 11

'Minerva is going to kill us,' said Draco, strapping his gear, 'Not to mention Madame Hooch.'

'She will kill you, you mean. She loves me too much.'

Draco grunted and secured his helmet, 'Why are we doing this anyway?'

'I don't know. I just thought, you looked so much in pain before, I thought this would distract you.' said Harry, carrying the Quidditch Set.

Draco looked away, his face pink. Such a simple gesture, yet he could not remember the last time anyone had done something so thoughtful for him. 

'Thank you,' he whispered softly, sure that Harry couldn't hear him over the wind. But to his surprise, Harry looked back and winked, making his heart skip a beat.

'We obviously don't need Quaffles, should I let go of the bludgers?'

'Sure,' smirked Draco, 'I'll catch you if you fall.'

Harry rolled his eyes, 'We'll see about that.'

Draco shot him a mock salute, mounted his broom and flew into the sky.

He really missed this, he realised. The adrenaline rush, the wind against his face, the vastness of the sky. He went up as high as he could before dropping down and swooping up again in a graceful arc. He laughed.

***

Harry heart leapt in joy looking at Draco. He seemed so happy, his face looking younger as time passed by.

'I'm letting go of the snitch!' he yelled.

Draco nodded and lowered himself. Harry let go of the snitch, right after the bludgers.

The snitch immediately zoomed and dissapeared and Harry flew in pursuit. 

He was just beginning to realise what an important roles the Beaters play, with the bludgers barely missing him by an inch.

He looked at Draco, who was steadily flying in a particular direction. With a jolt, he saw the snitch and dove towards it.

He and Draco were neck to neck now, both of them speeding with stretched arms, ready to catch the snitch. Just then it dissapeared again. He groaned and flew higher.

He saw a bludger coming towards Draco and gave a yelp. Draco, however, swung himself up ease and came back to his original position.

The sun was coming up, turning the sky from purple to orange. The students were soon going to wonder what was going on.

He looked back at Draco. The sun made him look so much paler, his hair so silver, he looked like he was emitting his own light. His broad shoulders flexing while dodging the bludgers easily. He looked so ethereal, so angelic, it was almost like he had a golden halo over his head.

Harry frowned, looking closer, and grinned. Draco was so busy dodging bludgers he couldn't see the snitch that was zooming right above his head. 

When Draco saw Harry flying towards him, grinning, he looked at him in confusion. But by the time he realised what was happening, Harry was right in front of him with his fist closed before his head. Draco narrowed his eyes, pissed with himself.

But he was so absorbed in looking at Draco he did not notice the bludger and it broke Harry's broom in two.

Well shit, thought Harry, as he fell from god knows how high.

Just then, he felt two strong arms catch him, clutching him close. He looked up to see Draco, his face split half in shock and half in anger.

'Idiot,' he hissed, looking at Harry, 'Fucking rookie. What if I wasn't there to catch you? Huh? You would've just fallen right to your death. Fucking Idiot.'

Harry couldn't bring himself to care, his arms just felt so wonderful against his body. He just nodded absent-mindedly. 

Soon they landed and Harry removed himself from his grasp immediately. He looked around and sure enough, a few students were gaping up at them. He groaned when he saw a pissed Madame Hooch rushing towards them.

***

Albus already had his first heart attack of the day. Looking at his dad falling from what looked like a hundred feet up in the sky was terrifying enough, but what really did the trick was the way Draco caught him and clutched him close.

Scorpius had his eyes wide open too. He was about to give him hell for waking him up so soon, but Albus generously let him go.

'Do you still don't believe me?' whispered Albus.

'Well,' sighed Scorpius, 'shit.'

Albus laughed, 'Precisely, soon-to-be step brother.'

Scorpius smiled, 'I forgot about that.'

'Let's head down, were getting late for breakfast.'

***

Draco was walking down the corridors leading to the Great Hall, his ears still ringing from all that bashing he'd recieved. He should be mad. He would've been, if it wasn't worth it.

Except it was.

He was pulled out of his reverie when he heard familiar voices ahead of him. He crept forward slowly and recognised the voice. 

'How long do you think it will take for them to come out in the open?'

Albus Potter.

'I don't know. Father can be really stubborn when he wants to.'

His son?

Come out?

Stubborn?

'On the bright side, we didn't even have to convince them to date each other! Now I can save my money for more sweets from Honeydukes instead of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.'

Draco felt his blood chill.

'Date who, exactly?'

Albus and Scorpius went still, the former turning around to meet his eyes first. 

***

'-neydukes instead of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.' said Albus happily.

'Date who, exactly?'

Scorpius felt his spine stiffen. He'd recognise that drawl anywhere. 

Fuck.

He saw Albus from the corner of his eye, turning to look at his father.

'Uh.' 

'Well? Scorpius, turn around. Now.'

Scorpius couldn't remember how to move for the life of him. Luckily Albus sensed his panic and held his shoulders, twisting him.

His father's face was passive, perfectly calm. Unlike Albus, he was absolutely shit at coming up with stories when he was nervous.

He looked at his best friend for help. He looked thoughtful, and suddenly a determined look crossed his face. He knew that face all too well.

'No, Albus!' he whispered urgently. His father narrowed his eyes and looked at his pocket watch impatiently.

'Both of you, in the dungeons, right after the feast. Do you hear me? And I will know if you're lying to me, so don't bother making up some cover story.'

He then swished his cloak and walked down to the Great Hall, leaving the boys standing.

***


End file.
